disneyfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Prinsesse Aurora
Prinsesse Aurora er hovedpersonen i Disneys Tornerose fra 1959. Hun er datter av Kong Stefan og Dronning Leah. Hun er også den tredje Disney Prinsesseen. Stemmen hennes er gitt av Liv Raghnild Sømme Torneberg. Utseende Aurora er en ekstremt vakker ung kvinne med hår gyllent som solskinn, fiolette øyne, en kvinnelig figur, og lepper som overskygger den røde rosen. Hun har også en ganske slank figur. Som en bondejente er hun kledd i et grått skjørt med et hvitt underskjørt, en svart korsett over en hvit bluse, og går barbeint. Etter å ha funnet ut om hennes status som en prinsesse, går hun med en ballkjole, som skifter fra blå til rosa, på grunn av Flora og Kvitrebekks uenighet om fargen. Personlighet Aurora er ofte beskrevet som snill, elegant, leken, sjenert og sofistikert, samt en håpløs romantiker. Først er hun sett som litt naiv og usikker som et resultat av å ha blitt skjermet for resten av verden det meste av livet hennes. Hun er veldig lojal mot "tantene" sine og adlyder reglene deres med respekt, uansett hvor mye hun misliker dem. I senere media er hun blitt mer moden og mer selvsikker, uavhengig og trygg på meningene og evnene hennes. Evner I Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, ble Aurora gitt en tryllestav av Kvitrebekk som hun kunne bruke, og Aurora var i stand til å bruke dens magiske krefter, som å få to bunker med papir til å plukke seg opp selv, transformere nattkjolen hennes til om en ballkjole med et skinnende kjede, matchende øreringer, og en tiara med juveler. Hun påkalte kyllinger og kuer og transformerte en mann til en and for en kort stund. Senere i historien fikset Aurora problemene sine og gav bort kuene til bøndene, og Kvitrebekk fikk tilbake tryllestaven sin. I originalfilmen, til tross for å ha blitt fortryllet av Malefika, en mektig trollkvinne, var Aurora sterk nok til å få tilbake kontrollen over henne selv i et par sekunder. Opptredener ''Tornerose Foreldrene gav henne navnet etter den romerske gudinnen over morgengryet fordi hun fylte livene deres med lys. Ikke lenge etter at hun ble født, ble hun presentert for kongerike på en dåp, hvor hun ble trolovet til Prins Phillip, sønn av Kong Stefans gode venn Kong Hubert. De tre gode feene Flora, Fauna og Kvitrebekk ble også invitert, og gir velsignelser til den nyfødte prinsessen. Flora og Fauna gir spedbarnet gavene av skjønnhet og sang, i den rekkefølgen. Men etter at Fauna gir sin gave, dukker den onde trollkvinnen Malefika opp. Rasende fordi hun ikke ble invitert til seremonien, kaster Malefika en forbannelse på Aurora. I følge Malefika, på Auroras sekstende bursdag, vil hun stikke fingeren sin på teinen til en rokk og dø. Malefika forsvinner, og forlater alle i sjokk og forferdelse. Kvitrebekk, som enda ikke hadde gitt sin gave, kunne ikke bryte forbannelsen, men hun kunne gjøre den mildere. Istedenfor døden, ville hun avhjelpe situasjonen ved å plassere Aurora under en soveformular, og bli vekket av kjærlighetens første kyss hvis dette skulle skje. Fortsatt redd for prinsessens sikkerhet, avgjør de tre gode feene å hjemme prinsessen som en bondejente i seksten år til faren er over. De tar babyen til en hytte i skogen og oppdrar henne mens de forkler seg som hennes dødelige tanter. Det er gått seksten år, og det blir avslørt at Auroras navn har blitt forandret til Tornerose. "Tantene" hennes sender henne ut i skogen så de kan forberede bursdagsfesten hennes i hemmelighet. Mens Aurora er ute i skogen, drømmer hun om å møte en kjekk prins mens hun synger "Som i En Drøm". Først synger hun med vennene fra skogen, så møter hun Prins Phillip, som fulgte etter den melodiske stemmen hennes. Siden hun ikke vet hvem Phillip er, eller om trolovelsen deres, tror hun at han er en fremmed og prøver å dra. Men, siden hun danser med ham en liten stund, ender hun opp med å forelske seg i ham. Da han spør henne om navnet hennes, spurte hun ham hvorfor og dro mens hun innså at hun ikke hadde lov til å si navnet sitt til fremmede. Men hun forteller ham hvor hun bor og ber ham om å møte henne der. Tornerose kommer hjem til en fantastisk bursdagsfest. Hun forteller tantene sine om den unge mannen hun møtte, men blir forvirret når hun ser at de ikke er glade. Flora, Fauna og Kvitrebekk avslører hennes virkelige identitet som Prinsesse Aurora, samt det faktumet at hun er trolovet. Triste forklarer feene at hun aldri se den unge mannen igjen uten å vite at han var hennes trolovede. Hjerteknust bryter Aurora ut i tårer mens hun løper opp for å gråte på rommet sitt. Feene bringer den opprørte Aurora tilbake til faren hennes sitt slott, fører henne til et rom, og bestemmer seg for å la henne være i fred en stund. De tryller frem en krone og plasserer den på hodet hennes så hun til slutt kan innse sin kongelighet. Mens de er borte, fortryller Malefika prinsessen og fører henne opp et forlatt tårn. I toppetasjen i det tomme rommet tryller Malefika frem en rokk. Feene innser faren og løper febrilske opp til tårnet for å stoppe Aurora, men før de rekker det, tvinger Malefika jenta til å stikke fingeren sin og påkaller forbannelsen. Feene kommer, men løper inn i Malefika, som erter dem for deres innsats i å stoppe henne, og avslører den falne prinsessen, som har blitt forbannet, rett foran øynene deres og forsvinner. thumb|284px|Phillip vekker Aurora fra søvnen Feene legger den sovende Aurora i en seng i den øverste etasjen i det høyeste tårnet i Kong Stefans slott. Mens de legger de andre i slottet i søvn, oppdager feene at Phillip var den mannen Aurora møtte etter å ha hørt Kong Hubert snakke om prinsen som møtte en bondejente. Da drar feene til hytta for å for å få Phillip, men blir tvunget til å dra til det Forbudte Fjellet, Malefikas domene, etter å ha oppdaget at Malefika har tatt prinsen til fange. De redder prinsen fra fangehullet og bevæpner ham med Sannhetens Sverd og Dydens Skjold, for så å avverge Malefikas lakeier og drar endelig ut fra det Forbudte Fjellet til Stefans slott, men Malefika tryller fram en skog av torner for å hindre ytterligere inngang men blir hakket gjennom av Phillips sverd. Forbannet av dette dukker Malefika plutselig opp i vegen for dem og forvandles til en drage. Etter å ha beseiret dragen med hjelp av feene, entrer Phillip slottet og går opp trappen til rommet i tårnet hvor Aurora fortsatt sover. Han gir henne et kyss, Kjærlighetens første kyss, som endelig vekker Aurora og bryter forbannelsen. Aurora smiler etter at hun finner ut at hennes trolovede og hennes store kjærlighet er den samme personen. Paret går ned for å møte Auroras foreldre og Phillips far, og Aurora kysser Kong Hubert på kinnet før hun tar en dans med Phillip. Mens paret danser, starter Flora og Kvitrebekk opp rivaliseringen igjen og bytter fargen på kjolen med magien sin. Auroras kjole fortsetter å skifte farge mens hun og Phillip fortsetter å danse og kysser en gang til, mens de siste ordene i boka, under illustrasjonen av det kyssende paret (og fargen på kjolen forsatt i forandring), viser "og de levde lykkelige alle sine dager". Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams thumb|264px|Aurora i "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams" Prinsesse Aurora dukker opp den første Tornerose historien, "Keys to the Kingdom", siden originalfilme, denne gangen som hovedpersonen. I historien drar Prins Phillip, Kong Hubert, Kong Stefan og Dronning Leah til en Kongelig Konferanse i to dager. I denne perioden leder Prinsesse Aurora, Flora, Fauna og Kvitrebekk kongeriket til de returnerer. Gjennom segmentet, prøver Aurora å stole på å holde seg rolig under hektiske situasjoner, men dette viser seg å være en utfordring. Senere drar Flora, Fauna og Kvitrebekk fra slottet for å levere den glemte talen til Hubert. Før hun drar, lar Kvitrebekk Aurora bruke tryllestaven hennes under under vanskelige tider. I utgangspunktet trodde Aurora dette var en lett måte å unngå problemer, og ignorer hennes opprinnelige løfte om å holde seg rolig. Snart lager magien mer trøbbel enn før, noe som fører henne til å bruke sine forrige planer. Aurora lykkes og da de andre returnerer, nyter de en bankett hun har stelt i stand. Mary Costa, originalstemmen til Aurora, likte ikke historien og syntes ikke den funket. http://www.dvdizzy.com/sleepingbeauty-interview2.html Disneys Musehus [[Fil:Aurorahom.png|thumb|220px|Aurora i ''Disneys Musehus]] Aurora gjør flere små opptredener i TV-serien Disneys Musehus. I "House of Genius",ventet Aurora og Phillip å bli ønsket velkommen av Donald, men siden han sov på jobben, kommenterte hun "og de kaller meg Tornerose!" I "Ask Von Drake", under Ludwig Von Drakes sang, sov Aurora og fikk Ludwig til å plassere en vekkerklokke ved siden av henne. I "Jiminy Cricket", ble hun rådet av Timmi Gresshoppe til å bruke en symaskin, som i motsetning til en rokk. Hun dukker også opp i Mikkes Magiske Jul og gjør en kort opptreden i Skurkehuset. Til tross for hennes status som en prinsesse, ser det ut til at hun foretrekker de enkle bondejenteklærne som hun brukte de årene hun ble holdt skjult som Tornerose. thumb|Prinsesse Aurora og Prins Philip ar:الأميرة شفق en:Aurora es:Aurora fr:Aurore hr:Aurora it:Aurora nl:Prinses Aurora pl:Aurora pt-br:Aurora ru:Аврора tr:Aurora zh:歐若拉 Kategori:Disney-karakterer